1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, more particularly to a centrifugal brake structure of dual bearing type fishing reel, which is able to control a rotation speed of a spool upon casting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, upon casting a fishing line with a sinker suspended thereto, since the casting speed of the fishing line with the sinker is inconsistent with that of a fishing line unwound from the spool, a tangling of the fishing line with the spool is occurred. To resolve the problem of tangling, a centrifugal brake has been used.
The centrifugal brake in prior art controls a rotation speed of a spool in such a way that when the spool is rotated at high speed by a long distance casting, a brake may be pushed out toward an inside 11a of a brake ring 11, so that the brake being in contact with the brake ring. The brake of centrifugal brake is operated upon any casting thus to increase a friction between brake and brake ring, which causes reduction of durability of the brake and occurance of frictional noise. To avoid this problem, preferably, the brake should be not operated at any of the cases that a handle is turned by hand, the spool is idlingly rotated, upon a short distance casting(that is pitching), or upon a flip casting as well as upon a long distance casting.
Moreover, since the brake of prior art is still operated when the casting fishing line with sinker drops in speed, a problem of reduction of casting distance or a tangling of fishing line is raised. To resolve the tangling, it is necessary to separate a side cover 2 from a reel body 1, thus to take a brake assembly, to which a centrifugal brake is assembled, from the reel body, thus to regulate a tangled fishing line, and to reassemble the spool assembly into the spool body. However, in the course of the process, the brakes being in contact with brake ring.
Moreover, since all of the brakes of the centrifugal brake in prior art are operated together, it is not controllable of braking force so that a precise braking operation cannot be carried out.
It is an object of the present invention to resolve the problems involved in the prior art, and to provide a centrifugal brake structure of dual bearing type fishing reel capable of controlling a rotation speed of the reel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a centrifugal brake structure of dual bearing type fishing reel which is operated only when a long distance casting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a centrifugal brake structure of dual bearing type fishing reel which is not operated by dragging force of a brake stopper when a fishing line with a sinker is drops with low speed after the fishing line being cast with high speed, so as to increase casting distance of the fishing line with a sinker.
To accomplish the above objects, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a centrifugal brake structure of dual bearing type fishing reel, comprising:
a brake body assembled onto a spool shaft and having a plurality of pins into which respective brake is inserted, and circumferential recesses, each recess having step portions; and
a fixing plate for fixing or releasing an operation of brake, assembled to the brake body and having fixing protrusions; the brake body further comprising,
a plurality of brakes which are inserted into the pins for braking a rotation of the spool shaft, and
a brake stopper inserted into the recess of brake body, enabling the brake to be pushed out of the pin only upon a long distance casting and having a stopping protrusion, a spring being assembled between the stopping protrusion and the step portion,
the brake structure being not operated when the spool is idlingly rotated or upon a short distance casting, but operated upon a long distance casting.
In a preferred embodiment, the brake stopper comprises a protruding step 7s which is formed onto the middle portion of the brake stopper 7, the protruding step being in contact with the inside of the brake ring to obtain a larger friction force therebetween.